John Nosteler
__NOEDITSECTION__ John Nosteler war im Jahr 1405 an einem Überfall auf ein Schiff von Johannes Osterlingh beteiligt. Zusammen mit weiteren Komplizen entwendete er dabei zahlreiche Güter sowie die gesamte Bierladung.Kunze, Nr. 337,5 Die Bierladung gehörte nicht dem Schiffsbesitzer, sondern war in jeweils unterschiedlicher Menge Eigentum von anderen hansischen Geschäftsleuten.Kunze, Nr. 337,5 Das Schiff wurde nicht zurückgegeben, sondern nach England gesteuert.Kunze, Nr. 337,5 John Nosteler war ebenfalls 1405 bei einem weiteren Überfall beteiligt. Er griff mit seinen Komplizen das Schiff von Johannes Sassen auf und entwendete die gesamte Bierladung. Danach gab er die Kontrolle über das Schiff wieder zurück.Kunze, nr. 337,6 Leben Namensvarianten: / Lebensdaten: keine weiteren Daten bekannt, abgesehen vom Jahr 1405 Herkunft: England, Schardenburgh (Scarborough) Tätigkeitsgebiet: Vermutlich auf Kaperfahrt in der Nord- und Ostsee. Verwandtschaft: unbekannt Tätigkeiten Aktivitäten als Fehdehelfer: John Nosteler war vermutlich auf Kaperfahrt in der Nord- und Ostsee. Ihm wird vorgeworfen, im Jahr 1405 mit weiteren Komplizen ein Schiff von Johannes Osterlingh überfallen und zahlreiche Güter sowie die gesamte Bierladung entwendet zu haben. Er hat damit auch weiteren hansischen Geschäftsleuten Schaden zugefügt, namentlich genannt: Albertus Schreye, Heyno Vlogheling, Claus Rodenborgh, Hinricus Brandes, Johannes van Bergen, Marquard Borstelt, Johannes Medingh, Gerverd Bekerholt. Ihm wird zudem vorgeworfen, ein weiteres Schiff, dieses Mal das Gefährt von Johannes Sassen, aufgegriffen und die gesamte Bierladung entwendet zu haben. Da dieser jedoch nur der Eigentümer des Schiffes war, kamen durch den Diebstahl weitere Personen zu wirtschaftlichem Schaden: Nanoni Byspingh, Johannes Cragheman, Hinricus Hardexen, Rutzeken Roden, Fredericus Boyen, Johannes Hollevede, Albert Wonstorp, Johannes Buntekoghel, Jacob Drevs. Status: unbekannt Fahrgemeinschaften: Robert Aklum, John Appelby, Simon Sedeke, Pier Johanson, Willem Hesent Auftraggeber: Unklar, John Nosteler handelte wohl in einer Fahrgemeinschaft und eigenmächtig. Heinrich IV., König von England, kann als Auftraggeber ebenfalls nicht ausgeschlossen werden. Angaben zu Schiff und Besatzung: Schiffstyp unbekannt, zur Besatzung sind nur folgende Namen bekannt: Robert Aklum, John Appelby, Simon Sedeke, Pier Johanson, Willem Hesent Sonstige Tätigkeiten: unbekannt Sonstiges Die Tat steht in Verbindung mit weiteren Überfällen im ersten Jahrzehnt des 15. Jahrhunderts, die möglicherweise im Auftrag des englischen Königs initiiert wurden.Kirby, J.L., Sir William Stumry`s Embassy to Germany in 1405-6. An Episode in Anglo-Hanseatic relations, S. 42ff. Weiterhin wurde in folgenden Quellen gesucht, aber nichts gefunden: Calendar of Close Rolls Bd.6, 1399-1413 (Henry IV.) Höhlbaum, Konstantin, Kunze, Karl, Hansisches Urkundenbuch, Halle 1876-1916, Bd.5, Bd.6 Jörn, Nils, “With money and bloode”. Der Londoner Stalhof im Spannungsfeld der englisch-hansischen Beziehungen im 15. und 16. Jahrhundert, Köln 2000 Koppmann, Karl , Hanserecesse. Die Recesse und andere Akten der Hansetage, hrsg. durch d. Histor. Commission bei d. Koenigl. Acad. d. Wiss., 1870-1897, Abt. 1, Bd.4, Bd.5, Bd.6, Bd.7, Abt.2, Bd.1, Bd.2 Lloyd, Terrence H., England and the German Hanse, 1157-1611, Cambridge 1991 Prange, Wolfgang, Schleswig-Holsteinische Regesten und Urkunden / in Verbindung mit der Gesellschaft für Schleswig-Holsteinische Geschichte hrsg. vom Schleswig-Holsteinischen Landesarchiv, Hamburg 1994, Bd. 13 O´Sullivan, Carolin, Die Ahndung von Rechtsbrüchen der Seeleute im mittelalterlichen hamburgischen und hansischen Seerecht. 1301-1482, Frankfurt am Main 2005 Stein, Walter, Die Hanse und England. Ein hansisch-englischer Seekrieg im 15. Jahrhundert, Leipzig 1905 Quellen Kunze, Karl, Hanseakten aus England 1275-1412, in: Verein für hansische Geschichte (Hrsg.), Hansische Geschichtsquellen, Halle 1891, S. 329-332 u 337-341 Literatur Dollinger, Phillipe, Die Hanse, 5. Aufl., Stuttgart 1998 Hammel-Kiesow, Rolf, Die Hanse, 4. Aufl., München 2008 Kirby, J.L., Sir William Stumry`s Embassy to Germany in 1405-6. An Episode in Anglo-Hanseatic relations Puhle, Matthias, Die Vitalienbrüder. Klaus Störtebeker und die Seeräuber der Hansezeit, Frankfurt am Main 1994 Einzelnachweise Nosteler, John